Venomous
by ObsessedwithEyeballs
Summary: Killua finds himself in Kyoto, a land where Nen doesn't exist, when he is "banished" from the Hunter continents. Coincidentally, his appearance lines up with the class trip of class 3-E. What will happen when he learns of the "unkillable" target? And why does a certain blue haired boy have the capabilities of a trained assassin? No pairings. I'm sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to apologize for 3 things right now: 1)this is my first story so i apologize for any grammar or formatting errors, 2)I am really bad at making long chapters, so the majority will be this big, 3)I suck at updating, so expect extremely irregular updates; i may go months or a year without doing anything, but that doesn't mean the story is over.**

 **I own nothing(although I wish i could have Killua as my brother)**

The silver haired boy frowned, glancing at his surroundings in distaste. He was no longer on one of the Hunter continents… the walls were cement and plaster rather than metal and wood, the people dressed in strange denim pants and graphic T's, and the  
air was thick with humidity. An alley. He was in an alley, standing in the narrow pathway between two buildings. He chose a direction at random and made his way to the front. The boy stopped dead when he reached the main road, because every sign, _every sign_ ,  
was written in a strange foreign language, consisting of grid like lines and elegant swoops.

He leaned closer to the nearest one, which just happened to be a poster for some children's cartoon on the other side of a store's glass display window, and studied the harsh, angled lines that he supposed were letters but looked nothing like the language  
he knew. He whipped out his bulky beetle phone, hoping to use it's built in map or a translator to make sense of the confusion, when a message pinged in the corner. He opened it and almost dropped his phone in surprise when his mother's warbling voice  
trickled unevenly through the speaker.

" _Kil, your father and I are dissatisfied with your behavior. You've almost killed us so many times, I thought that maybe you were blooming as an assassin, and my heart was filled with hope and joy, but I've noticed that since making_ friends _your bloodlust is waning. My heart is filled with grief now, having to send you away, but Silva believes it is all we can do to get you back on track. Alluka has been morphing into Nanika constantly, once requesting "Bring me Killua", so I must make you right again in order to return you home as yourself. Mother loves you, Kil. I hope you won't try to leave the family again, or I may… not be able..."_

This was followed by crying and gasping until she hung up. Killua sighed. So that was it, then; he was on a high level alert and his parents exiled him to another land. Just out of curiosity, he tried to test out his Nen. He was going for a spark between  
his thumb and forefinger, but no such luck. To test further, he tried to use En and found he couldn't. If this was a land where Nen was impossible… oh god.

Freaking out a little, Killua tried to project some killing intent onto the nearest pedestrian, a man in his late forties; despite what his parents thought, he was always brimming with the desire to kill, sometimes so much so that it was difficult to  
restrain himself. Thankfully, everything that did not require Nen still worked. Theman nervously glanced around and, feeling misplaced fear, and took off running across the street.

Somewhat satisfied with those results, Killua turned his attention back to his phone and activated the map. Rather than show a picture, words simply scrolled across the screen: 7 Seas, Pacific, Asia, Japan, Kyoto. From what Killua could tell, It looked  
like he was in a dimension called "7 Seas", in a country called Japan and a city called Kyoto. He used his translation app to translate the signs and voices into something he could understand and slowly wandered the city, absorbing as much intel as  
he could.

As Killua was visiting a tourist shrine, he noticed a large group of people chatting animatedly in the corner. They were all wearing the same clothes, and since they were about his age he figured they must have been school uniforms. Come to think of it,  
he noticed he'd seen similar groups wearing the same uniform all over the city. Oh well, it didn't really matter as long as they didn't get in his way, but… Killua had the impulse to eavesdrop, so he did. By the time he got the translator working,  
he only caught the end of the conversation.

"-attempts have you made?" finished a dark haired girl.

One of the only guys in the group, a tall guy with bleached blonde hair stepped forward. "I tried a sniper, but he still dodged it! Really, If he can detect a bullet in seconds and move out of the way, what's the point?"

"Well, there is a reason we call him unkillable." replied a meek looking girl with green hair.

A red haired boy stepped forward, mischievous grin on his face. The others in the group flinched when he advanced, some casting fearful glances and one kid looking like he was getting ready to hold him back, and were visibly disturbed by what he said.  
"There's nothing unkillable. I'll admit, the octopus is tough, but what kind of assassins are afraid of making calamari? You just gotta distract him, get his guard down, and skin him in his sleep; simple as that." This was followed by protests and  
jokes, but Killua wasn't listening to them anymore.

Killua stood aside and let his mind process what he'd just heard. These kids were assassins, and their target was supposedly invincible because of his speed. He smiled darkly to himself. Looks like he'd have something to do during exile after all. Killua  
shadowed the group the rest of the day, using his skills to stay hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I did warn you. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm still kind of trying to figure this out, so if you have any ideas you would like to see play out (no romance please) don't hesitate to say so in your reviews! Once again, I own nothing.**

Killua tailed the group around the city, taking caution to stay hidden. He doubted assassins stupid enough to openly talk about their plans in public were skilled enough to detect him, but he of all people knew that actions and appearances were deceiving. His own best friend, Gon, seemed innocent and naive to the point of disbelief, and constantly said and did things that would make Killua question if he had a death wish, but on the inside he was clever, wholeheartedly stubborn, ambitious, trusting, and extremely powerful. Despite not having much of a moral compass(which was fortunate, considering Killua's home life), Gon always succeeded in following through with whatever he was set on doing.

He had learned from his friend not to judge people to quickly, and he was applying those thoughts now. He followed the group into a back street, and one of the students, a...boy?...with blue pigtails, stiffened and sharply turned around. Instantly, Killua was behind a nearby house. From his hiding spot, he heard the kids talking.

"Nagisa?" said a voice, and Killua recognized it as the small green haired girl's. "What's wrong?"

"I… I thought I just…" came a second voice. Killua hadn't heard it before, bus he assumed from the far away tone that this was 'Nagisa'. _Did he sense me?_

"Spit it out, Nagisa." The red head.

"It's nothing. I just thought I felt like there was someone else here… you know, like someone was watching me."

"Creepy" replied a girl's voice.

After a short pause, a rough sounding voice Killua recognized as belonging to the bleached blonde guy broke the silence. "Come on, guys, we gotta go"

Killua waited for a few seconds after he heard their footsteps fade to reveal himself. Nagisa… he'd have to be careful of that kid. The only way his presence could have been any more concealed is if he was using Zetsu to suppress his Nen, but obviously that didn't work in this world. He hadn't noticed it before, with the overwhelming aura of the red headed kid directing messy bloodlust in every direction, but despite this Nagisa's quiet personality, Killua could sense something inside of him. Something dangerous. It wasn't bloodlust, per say, more like… a desire to win. If bloodlust was a volcano that could erupt at any time, than this was the poisonous fumes that accompany such an eruption.

Killua's train of thought was broken when he sensed a large group of people. Curious, he stepped into the middle of the street to block their path. A group of six older kids approached him from a ¼ mile or so away. Based on appearance, they were all around 17, but he could tell just from their walk that they were ready for a fight, stiffly but confidently prowling the streets. He looked behind him to see the middle school students from earlier pass into a nearby alley. What to do? Should he follow them or should he take care of the older guys, who had spotted him and were now stalking towards him with purpose.

His question was answered for him when the tallest of the group stopped a few feet in front of Killua's feet.

"Hey, look," said the man, an ugly smile splitting his face, "it's a middle schooler." He took in Killua's clean layered shirts, shorts, and shoes. He didn't quite understand what could possibly be so interesting about his outfit. He was wearing his usual sneakers, with a pair of his usual baggy shorts. Rather than his usual purple turtleneck and T-shirt combo, he had his black turtleneck with the many white strips of fabric wrapped around his arms, the clothes he used to wear whenever he left the house for a job. It was like the Zoldyck family's uniform, the straps on the arms, but Killua had always just found it annoying and a bit pointless.

"Is this kid loaded? What's with the sashes?" asked one of the guys.

"He's probably swimming in cash, up on his high horse, looking down at us commoners" sneered the one in front of him, who Killua assumed was the leader. Killua sighed. He honestly hated it when people emphasised class division. His family was extremely rich, enough so that they owned multiple large properties on their own mountain, as well as the highest caliber of servants, and enough leftover money to get basically anything they wanted. He was a member of the legendary family of assassins, after all. It was true, but he never quite understood why that was so different from the lower classes. In fact, Killua was sure that almost everyone lived the same, either way. He paid for his wealth with literal torture, from a young age. He was shocked, whipped, poisoned, drowned, cut, squeezed, and stretched until it no longer fazed him, psychologically controlled by his older brother with a kill or run mentality, and although he was completely fine with it and had never felt any injustice or harsh feelings towards his parents for doing so, Killua could not fathom why poor people thought they had it the worst. He couldn't care less what they thought about the division of money. If people are so concerned about their social standing, they should try living like him for a day.

"Idiot. How can I be looking down on someone so microscopic I can't even see them?" Killua inquired, smirking at the group's faces. They were all red as tomatoes with rage. He couldn't help himself. He laughed. One of the boys lunged for him, and Killua let him grab his shirt.

"Listen, you little punk, you better shut up before I kill you!"

Killua raised an eyebrow. This was getting irritating, and he'd lose the group of middle schoolers if this went on much longer. His eyes flashed, and the older boy let go of his shirt and backed away. He slowly walked forward, not even bothering to reign in his bloodlust as he stepped in front of their petrified leader. He raised his hand, and with a little manipulation it was sharper than any knife. Killua poised his fingers at the leader's neck, taking in the trembling boy as blood beaded on his middle finger. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Killua let his arm fall and return to normal as he silently walked through the group. It wouldn't be a good idea to go around killing people in a strange dimension where he didn't know the rules. He had a feeling that doing so would result in questions, questions he definitely wouldn't be able to answer. When Killua reached the other side of their little clump, the leader cursed in frustration and they took off running. Right into the alley where the middle schoolers had disappeared minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am so so so so so so so so so(etc, etc. for 1,000 characters) sorry for the** _ **long**_ **wait. Thanks for all the reviews. I do see them but I have no clue at messaging back, so here's just a general, broad thanks for all the support! Seriously, it's almost ridiculous how many people have faved/followed this. I was kind of losing my grip on the plot of this story. I had it all nicely written out, but then I had to go and lose it. And OF COURSE this happened to be around the same time I was struggling with balancing my schoolwork and extracurricular activities, so I was so stressed out that I completely forgot about all my ideas. I'm bad, yadda yadda yadda, I fail at life, yadda yadda yadda, I'm reminding myself of Schnitzel from Chowder, radda radda. But enough with the excuses and the pity party! You came here for the writing below not up here! And I think you'll be happy to know, I've basically worked out the plot now! So, dear strange people of the interwebs, I now (not so)proudly present to you, the illustriously rushed and jumbled CHAPTER THREE!**

 **Wow I'm going to be surprised if someone bothered to read all that… R &R! I made this one extra long just for you!**

 **CH 3**

Killua's brain took a second to register what exactly was happening. The middle schoolers he had been tailing went down that alleyway. The rough older kids who seemed to have serious issues with more privileged people had run the same way. And, despite their claims of being assassins and the undeniably dangerous aura surrounding a few key members of the group, he doubted that the former would win in a fight against the ladder. Killua was torn on whether to follow them(whether to observe their skills or to help he wasn't sure) or to keep walking on his merry way until he found other kids with the same uniform. Sighing, he silently and slowly approached the alleyway, using a technique he'd learned prior to nen in order to hide his presence. Just before reaching the mouth of the alley, Killua stopped dead in his tracks. Fear gripped him like a vice, and he couldn't move a muscle. It couldn't be. No. They were in a different world, and all of them (all the malicious ones at least) were dead.

His eyes frantically searched out the source of this all too familiar aura. It was completely impossible there would still be any of them powerful enough to send out such a dangerous, poisonous aura, let alone in a world completely devoid of Nen. Yet Killua was positive that it couldn't be anything else. _Chimera Ants._

After being released from his initial paralyzing shock and fear, Killua worked his mind over frantically for any way that he, no _they_ , could survive. He was the only one who had ever fought an ant before, so it wasn't only his life at stake but everyone in this world's as well. He musn't rush into things. This power he was sensing rivaled that of the King and all of the Royal Guard _combined,_ and he was now bereft of his Godspeed power. He was barely able to stop a second-tier guard, with his Godspeed, so it was painstakingly clear that he was in way over his head. Could he somehow trick it? He knew that some of these ants were more human than others, that some had compassion and emotional attachments, so if this one did, he was sure he could find some way to kill it, or better, turn it to his side.

If not, though… if this was one of the mindless killers… this place would be razed to the ground in a matter of days. It's actually quite a wonder there aren't news broadcasts everywhere detailing an enormous body count, at least none that Killua had seen. The lack of alarm among the general public lent to the theory of a kinder one. But then again, it could just be smart, which was only about 100 times more terrifying. While Killua was trapped in his musings, the presence grew ever closer… but something was off…

Oh crap. The people in the alley. He couldn't sense them anymore. Closing the last 10 feet of distance between himself and the gap between buildings, he rounded the corner at a frantic, almost breakneck speed. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw a majority of the middle schoolers unconscious on the floor, the highschoolers gone and with them, most likely, the missing female members of the party. Just a minor kidnapping. No ants. This was something Killua could deal with; average human crimes were well within his comfort zone.

He approached the redhead he noticed earlier, who was already beginning to come to. As the boy sat up, his eyes scanned the alley for potential threat, widening almost imperceptibly with a mixture of suspicion and bemusement when they landed on him. Killua stared at the boy, allowing him to sense his power if he had the perception. He wasn't disappointed.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked with a smirk. Killua stared, impassive, waiting. "I can tell from over here you could rip us all apart without breaking a sweat. You're an assassin, aren't you?"

Killua sighed. _This guy's cockiness is going to test my patience._ He extended an arm. "Killua."

"Akabane Karma," he replied, taking the offered hand and firmly shaking it before standing, "but I wasn't asking for a name. Are you here to kill us or our target?"

 _Definitely a pain,_ Killua thought. He scanned the rest of the group. Along with Karma, there was the blue haired kid, a black haired boy, and a girl with glasses and twin braids. No injuries, but the blue haired kid… Nagisa, he remembered… had an enourmously thick book under his arm. He reached down and picked it up. "Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E - School Trip Guidebook" was scrawled across the red cover, according to his translator, along with a simple picture of one of the temples he'd seen while wandering around earlier.

"Neither. At least for the time being." he said in reply. Karma watched him examine the book with mild confusion before dropping back to the dirty concrete to rouse his classmates.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbled.

"It means yes, I am…" Killua resisted the urge to say 'was', "an assassin. And not an amature like you either. I've killed more people than I can name. Granted, I don't know many people by name but… oh well, you understand. I don't have a target right now, and haven't for a while,so I'm not going to kill anyone... unless they really annoy me."

That last part was directed at Karma, But he didn't seem phased by the death threat. Instead, his grin grew wider as he replied with a menacing "I've fought pros before and won. Still, it's pretty cool to see a pro our age."

It was at this point Killua decided he should probably not leave any weapons out if he were to become associated with this guy. Waking up skinned was not a pleasant experience, definitely not one he wanted to re-live anyway. Seriously. He was broken out of his little memory when Nagisa started to wake up. The… boy?...girl?... oh well, in any case they sat up and rubbed their head, glancing over at Karma before starting to inquire what was happening. The question died on their lips when they made eye contact with Killua.

Blue met periwinkle and everything stopped. Nagisa and Killua both tensed as if they had been shocked. Killua _knew_ there was something… off. This was impossible. From the other boy, for somehow Killua could tell now, he felt a bloodlust almost as familiar as his own, yet somehow completely foreign, as if he was looking at a clone with slight modifications. This indescribable killing intent, this talent, was buried beneath layers of apathy, joy, and anger, much like it was within himself. Nagisa stared back with the same emotion he was feeling mirrored on his face: utter, inexplicable shock.

"Nagisa. Nagisa! Hey, snap out of it!" Karma said, nudging his shoulder. The blue haired boy blinked and looked at his friend, then turned back to look at Killua with confusion.

"Ha-have I… met you somewhere before?" he asked.

"There is literally no way you could have…"Killua replied, but he himself was furiously trying to place where this random sense of familiarity came from. He was from a different dimension altogether. It was… actually, completely impossible. So why did he feel the urge to trust him? The ex-assassin was extremely careful with trust; in fact, he was probably the most wary person on the planet(either of them). He didn't trust _anyone,_ with the exception of Alluka and Gon. Not his family, not any of his other "friends", save maybe Leorio(Kurapika had become very secretive lately). So why…? It felt like more mind control. The more he tried to fight the impulse, the stronger it became. Killua recalled Illumi's brainwashing, how he could do virtually nothing to override the urge to run away until he physically removed the offending block in his brain.

He briefly entertained the notion that this was Illumi's doing, that his brother programmed him to team up with the strongest like minded assassin he could find to assist him with his quest, but immediately scrapped the idea. For one, his brother's overprotectiveness was less the nature of helping him find assistance, and more that of a pet owner keeping their animals caged so they wouldn't come across anything that could potentially kill them. For two, Nagisa had the same reaction. There was no way he, too, could be controlled. But that still left the question of WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?

"Umm...right...uh...who are you?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm Killua. An assassin, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Ok, stop. Seriously, this sounds like the first meeting of the main characters of a cheesy romance movie. 'Have we met before?' 'Not that I know of' 'Who are you, dark and mysterious stranger?' 'I'm sure you already know that' 'Kyaaa, so mysterious! Kiss me, you fool!'"

"Karma shut up!" Nagisa rolled his eyes, then began to look around. "Huh? Where are Kayano and Kanzaki?"

"Oh, right! They were kidnapped by those high schoolers." Killua informed in a monotone voice.

"What?!" three voices called in unison

"Hey, look who's awake!" Karma called to the other two who were now very confused. After explaining yet again who Killua was (which never really happened all that well in the first place), they all crowded around the book. Luckily, there was an entire chapter written on _What to do if a classmate is kidnapped_. Lovely. Nagisa, who at this point Killua determined was definitely a guy("But I'm more concerned that they only took the girls","Ooh, but they left you~", "Stuff it, Karma, now's not the time.") read the chapter aloud for everyone else's benefit. Step 5 was _call sensei._

Killua raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word and was in turn informed it meant 'teacher', which made all kinds of images pop into his head. _A senior assassin? Someone like Wing or Bisky? A fat old guy chained to a wall screaming about calculous?_ Killua's idea of a 'sensei' was probably skewed a bit.

"Looks like we've got a rescue to execute!"

 **A/N- Soooooooo... It's clear to me that my time management sucks and I really should have written a few chapters ahead of what I'm going to post. I re-uploaded this chapter with some corrections and more details, so sorry- no new content yet. Good news, I will try to post a new chapter before Christmas. I'm a hellish author to follow, so sorry to all of you lovely people who did so regardless. It probably won't be forever before my next update... I hope. God, I'm flaky... R &R, and PLEASE don't hesitate to send me any ideas for things you want to see happening in this story- new plot points/scenes always welcome! Thanks, again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oof. This is so late. I promise, I actually was planning on updating by Christmas... but now it's July. Honestly, at this point it's like the time gaps between chapters are Hiatuses. So sorry. I have no excuse, other than laziness.**

 **CH 4**

That presence Killua felt earlier was back. The crushing, paralyzing power was emanating out of the alley they were heading towards to find this precious teacher, who he had been informed on the way, was also these kids' target. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that this teacher was the source of the aura… which would be just about the worst possible thing to happen. An ant of that caliber with no Nen to combat it, going against twenty or so oblivious hopefuls was a recipe for death and destruction.

They rounded the corner and Killua forgot how to breathe. Out of reflex, he jumped back a few feet and poised his hands for fighting, though he knew instinctively that it would do no good. Before him stood a badly camouflaged… thing that vaguely resembled a giant, squishy octopus, but rounder and weirder. The creature was overflowing with power, he could tell, and it was setting off all kinds of alarms in his brain telling him to GET AWAY NOW, that they were all DOOMED. Perhaps even more off-putting than the possibility of total annihilation was the guy's outfit. He wore a baggy button up shirt with the most disgusting flower pattern in existence, a weird pair of boardshorts with three tentacles as each leg, and a tiny fake nose pressed into the center of his bulbous, peachy-colored head.

"What is that, and how did it get here?" He asked, voice masked in calm.

"OH! Killua, wait! Don't freak out, that's our teacher, Korosensei."

Killua turned to look at the boy… what was his name again?... in utter disbelief.

"UGH, I knew it! I can never catch a break, can I?" he groaned, breaking out of his calm persona to complain a bit. "Damn, it took _forever_ to get rid of them last time, at least there's only one now. Okay! Listen up!", he rounded on his traveling companions, all calm, cool and collected once more. "I'm sure you already know, but that thing? He's incredibly dangerous. He could probably destroy this entire planet in a matter of seconds if he wanted-"

"How do you know that?" Nagisa interrupted.

"He's oozing power. Besides, I've fought things like him before-"

"Wait, you know what he his?"

"I was getting to that, but I'm trying to say none of you can kill-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karma challenged, "I think you're overstepping a bit, pal. We know him better than anyone else, I think we'll decide-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" he took a deep breath before issuing his warning seriously. "As I was trying to say, I've had to fight similar creatures before, and it took entire armies of highly trained professionals with a crazy amount of firepower to kill just a few- a friend of mine was barely alive after fighting one that had LESS power than your teacher, there, and that friend can create literal craters in the earth with a single punch. I'm just saying, you're way out of your league-"

"Fufufufufufufufufufufu~ What do we have here? Another promising young assassin, I see!"

Killua tensed. He was not expecting that speed- in the blink of an eye, the Korosensei was somehow right behind him. He was pretty sure he reflexively sharpened one of his hands a bit, and he put it in his pocket so the others wouldn't see. While the others -Nagisa, mostly- relayed his information, Killua inquired at the beast's speed. The mild Hisoka vibes weren't helping.

"He clocks in at Mach 20" was the reply.

Mach 20? That octopus can go Mach 20? Back when he had his Nen, that would have been nothing-Killua could clock in at about Mach 22 using his _Godspeed_ power. Without Nen, though, he'd only measured up to about Mach 11- granted that was before the Hunter exam, over 3 years ago, and he _had_ undergone much training since then… but the majority of said training was with the help of his Nen enhancing his movements. Killua couldn't be sure that his speed would be enough to overpower this… thing, but he was a highly trained assassin with other skill sets that were equally formidable. Still, he was more than 230x faster than even the fastest normal human runners. These kids… they didn't stand a chance. Even less than he originally thought.

Killua had abilities that nobody here could fathom, and more importantly, experience. After the initial shock of seeing him, he was able to analyze the extent of his power. It seemed that since nobody in this world knew of Nen, all his power was virtually unused, a well of terrifying potential that's been buried deep inside, and his speed and regenerative capabilities were really his only advantages. Because that aura _had_ to be Nen, which means those powers did exist in some form here. Which brought up the question, why was he blocked? Killua wracked his brain over how that could be possible, and all he came up with was that his parents somehow sealed his Nen before sending him away. _Why would they do that though?_ He was mildly disturbed by the notion that his Nen had been sealed, without his noticing. It had to be Illumi. Illumi was never a good part to an equation; if _he_ was involved, something big, and terrible had already been set in motion, and Killua was somehow a part of that plan.

Some good did come out of this realization, though. He wasn't at all worried about this 'Korosensei' now, in fact with a little familiarizing he was confident the teacher would fall prey to his techniques in a matter of seconds. At least he knew how to deal with monsters like that; he had many a trick up his sleeve, including above-average speed and the ability to hide his strength easily. An ambush would be child's play. Almost without his consent, he felt his tense muscles relaxing. The issue is these other kids, with their barely above average speed and strength. Hell, it was surprising they even lasted this long and still had hope of beating the slimy pervert.

"Yo. I'm Killua."

The casualness of his greeting earned a few confused glances.

"Will you be joining my lovely students in their ambition to assassinate me? There's always room in our classroom, if you wanted to join! Of course, you'd have to get screened by the government first-"

"Nah, I think I'll just unofficially hang around. I'm not important right now though, remember? Two of your students were just kidnapped."

"Ah. Yes, of course. It was and , wasn't it? Hmm, this really is a bit of a problem. I can't have any harm coming to my students, if two were to be lost I don't know WHAT I'd do…. Ok, you said they were kidnapped by high school delinquents?"

"Yes."

"Flip to page 287- there should be a list of derelict buildings that ruffians like that would want to spend time in."

Killua raised a brow. This book was oddly specific and almost comically had everything necessary for the current situation. Is there a chapter on which shops sell the largest muffins? Probably. He'll have to take a look at that later.

"Perfect! Looks like there's one only a few blocks away. That's most likely where they went! Alright, well, I could probably fly you all over, but I've never attempted carrying more than 2 people before-"

"It's cool, I'll just run after you."

That earned an incredulous stare from everyone in the group. Killua figured finding an ant here wasn't a coincidence; this was the 'mission' he was supposed to complete, so sticking close was the best course of action, but he for some reason had an irrational urge to show off. That feeling was seldom felt. Killua tried to convince himself that he just wanted to see for himself how their abilities matched up, but… he wasn't very convincing.

"Umm… Killua? That's a nice thought, but you can't possibly catch up. Mach 20, remember?"

"Not carrying three boys. Octopus!" Korosensei jumped when he was addressed. "How fast do you think you can go with all the added weight?"

"... I'm not sure, but I doubt it would be so cumbersome as to lower me to the standard speed of a human." His face grew conspicuous green stripes. Killua didn't even want to know what that meant. He smirked to himself. He could do this. Maybe then the beast would be wary of him. It's always good to have your enemies wary- and as a plus, maybe the school-goers would be intimidated into listening to him.

"You're on."

Still looking bemusedly at Killua, Korosensei shrugged, hefted the kids into his cloak, and blasted off in the direction he'd indicated earlier. Making sure to keep an eye on them, Killua followed at his top speed. Oh. Well, it sure was a good thing he was testing his limits now, then. He hadn't realized how much he'd subconsciously been using his Nen to enhance his speed- he was by no means slow, but he wasn't nearly as fast as he's thought he would be without the extra boost. Killua almost lost them a few times in the shock of this realization, but somehow managed to arrive at their destination only a handful of seconds after the main group.

"Wha- how did- whAT?!" Nagisa eloquently said.

"I told you. You're out of your league."

 **A/N: This ended kind of abruptly, I know, and I'm not super happy with it, but I figured I've made y'all wait long enough so I'm uploading what I have.** **This is super short, too, because I suck.** **I'll probably edit it and reupload this chapter whenever I upload the next one. Please review, it reminds me that people actually want this story. Otherwise, I literally forget about it. Also, I'm sorry for the wait!**


End file.
